


constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Series: The Frogs [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (in general), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, just trying to get the idea across here, not resolved, so much mutual and oblivious pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly / on the cusp of trying to kiss you / I don't know if you feel the same as I do / But we could be together, if you wanted toSo, they pine.





	constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxc/gifts).



> song is Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys, idea is entirely jxc's which is why this is gifted to her :)

Every so often (and by ‘every so often’ he means  _ every time he sees him), _ Dex gets the urge to kiss Nursey.

Which, okay. He’s  _ handling _ the urge fine. But that doesn’t mean it’s not happening, and the fact that it’s happening is very inconvenient because every little thing Nursey does, the way the light hits his face, the way his gestures start small and get bigger and bigger (but by that time Dex has usually already moved all the breakables out of arm’s reach)... it all makes Dex want to kiss him.

And that’s a problem for a lot of reasons. For one, he and Nursey have only recently started officially getting along, and for another, they share a room, and for another, they’re on the same line. And the biggest reason, maybe the most important one, is that Nursey, for all his strong and eloquent disapproval of homophobes, has never even hinted at being attracted to guys.

But it’s fine. Dex is used to being patient, and he’s used to pushing down strange urges (like the impulse he occasionally gets to take to his laptop with a hammer until his code starts working, which has never become reality yet), and really, this is no different. It’s just a matter of time until either Nursey confirms his straightness, Nursey confirms his (newly latent, but Dex should still not assume it’s gone) hatred of Dex, or Dex gets over this.

So, he waits.

 

The main problem with hanging around with Dex nowadays is that Nursey’s brain has decided to find pretty much everything Dex does... well,  _ charming. _

That’s the word. He’s charmed. And he’s not really sure how that happened, since when they moved in together, they were just friends, and begrudgingly at that. But somehow that’s gone from ‘begrudging’ to ‘willing’, and then from ‘willing’ to... this.

(Not that they’re anything other than willing friends, right now. It’s just that now, Nursey has different feelings on the subject.)

He hasn’t really thought about how to deal with it, to be honest, but he’s probably just going to bide his time and wait for something (or nothing) to change. 

There’s not really anything he  _ can _ do, is the thing. Sure, he could come out (ha) and say it, but there is literally no reason for him to believe that would go well. Every time he catches a glance from Dex and a quick smile and starts to think that  _ well, maybe it would, _ his brain drags up the memory of the damn Samwell Republicans sticker (even though it’s been gone for at least a year and a half), and he shuts that feeling down.

Besides, even if the sticker had never happened, there’s still no reason for Nursey to think it would go well, or at least in the way he wants it to. Dex has never dated anybody (or even expressed interest in anybody) in the entire time that Nursey has known him, and the likelihood of Nursey being any different is just too small for it to really count. That means that probably, what would happen is Nursey confessing, Dex rejecting him, and life being awkward for the entirety of their time at Samwell because hello, they live in the same room, there is no way to avoid him.

So, he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in under half an hour so apologies if there's anything that clearly indicates that fact
> 
> but in all honesty i enjoyed writing this so! tyvm for reading <3
> 
> -mel


End file.
